Crowleys Favorite Fourteenth CenturyBC
by Blackrayvn
Summary: There were two fourteenth Centuries the one before the son of god and the one after, this is the one before and one of Crowley's favorite centuries... A quick stop over in Egypt, just a rest. maybe a scroll was all Aziraphale wanted, except he was seen as more than a passerby. /playlist?list PL-B2IVpkcxi4OHNq8M-qZPkz5-rYFna65


Aziraphale had just made it to Egypt, a new son was born and he wanted to see for himself, plus the desert was becoming a bit warm for him. He missed his books and scrolls and had a longing to sit in a library and read. Making himself as unrelentingly unobvious as possible, and keeping his head covered, his eyes slightly down he traveled in on camel, stopping at what looked like an Inn to get a room or somewhere to stay. Aziraphale entered the Inn and spoke quietly to the Inn Keeper, blessing them, quietly taking what they offered on the upper floor, so he could see the stars, he smiled and went up to his room. Carrying his bag, opening the door, he set it down on the chair. It was a nice room, of that he couldn't deny. I mean he did have standards, he grinned, seeing the balcony and walked out there first. Looking up he could see the expanse of the city and beyond the desert, things being built, he closed his vividly blue eyes filled with a silver storm of angelic shine seemingly glowing behind dark eyelashes.

Going back inside the breeze blowing into his room, the shifts of sheer materials and silks dancing into the room, he took his wrap off his head, heavenly platinum curls wet from the heat stood out against his rather pale skin and a slight burn across his nose and cheeks. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, his entirety was perfect again, hair dry, clean, somehow styled in a way that made him stand out more as being desirable, the black eyeliner of the day made his eyes and the white of his hair stand out even more. Aziraphale was always pleasant with anyone he spoke to but as of late, he could feel tendrils of desire and other things dripping off people the longer they looked at him and he wondered at times if it Crowley hadn't done something, it couldn't just be him. The hour was growing late and he decided to get something to eat, and read a scroll he had found in desert while riding into the city.

Aziraphale finished reading the scroll which he found astoundingly amazing to read, he always wondered how they got the brain out during mummification, well now he did and he wasn't entirely sure he appreciated it. A good read, yes, could he have done without that tidbit of knowledge, yes. Standing he went back out to the balcony and looked up at the stars. Raphael had done such an amazing job on the universe, he didn't think there was anything more beautiful than those stars. Without realizing it, he let his wings unfurl in the breeze, they stretched out and reached back and up towards the stars, letting the night breeze ripple through the feathers. He let them shake out, stretch and then rest back upon his back, they stood taller than him, and dragged slightly behind him when resting. What he didn't notice or even consider as he stood there star gazing were the two guards that were looking up at him as he did this. That was until he heard a gasp, and his eyes flew down to the guards, eyes that blazed with heavenly glory locked eyes with the mortal guards, Aziraphale then quickly looked behind him seeing his wings.

If he snapped his fingers it would make things worse, he wasn't allowed to show human divinity, or let them see miracles at work. Oh, this was going to be so much paperwork, and it would be more than a strongly worded note from Gabriel this time, oh he was in so much trouble. Slowly he furled his wings back into the other dimension hiding them, slowly he backed into his room. His eyes still couldn't be hidden, the dark of the night just made them stand out more, plus he had adorned them with the makeup of the time, everything he had done was making everything so much worse. Aziraphale slowly got his things back into his bag and waited, they were going to show up for him, he knew they were, there was no way around it. So rather than trying to leave and being captured he would play this out. What was the worst that could happen?

As he figured out what to do, he heard footsteps, not of many but of a few and slowly, not rushed, then unexpectedly, a knock on his door. To which he got up and opened the door, he didn't try to hide his appearance, his angelically platinum hair, a halo of white in the light around his head, his eyes, vividly blue with a silver angelic storm, like the stars in the sky, his lips full and somehow a pink that the woman of the day tried to dye their lips too. Aziraphales eyes darted back and forth between the guards, these were not normal guards these were the Pharaohs guards and they were armed and looking at him with some kind of reverence. He wasn't at comfortable with this, but also lost any fear he had, this was something else entirely.

__"Can I help you?"__ he asked as politely as he could, already holding his bag in hand, it was just a formality at this point. The guards said nothing, they just looked at him, when the tallest of the group stood before him, simply bowing slightly and moving his hand, pointing down the stairs. With a sigh Aziraphale nodded and followed, all of the guards staying back just enough from him but still walking with him, not as a prisoner but of someone of importance. He was very uncomfortable with this current development. Clutching his bag to his side, and realizing at the same moment, he was still in his robes, not his traveling clothing, but his actual pure white, unstained, golden threaded, angelic robes... ****~Oh, well, Fuck!~**** Could he look anymore like an angel if he tried, and not just an angel but a rather tall, and intimidating presenting angel. His nerves were getting the better of him, he knew they had many gods still and not just one, and he couldn't interfere, he wasn't sure what they saw him as. He debated letting his wings unfurl and fly away, but that would be even worse, he thought of those violet eyes glaring up at him, Gabriel was such a prick.

The guards stopped at the stairs leading into the most ornate building in the city, ****~well fuck, here, really,~**** he shook his head and proceeded up the stairs to the Pharaohs seat of power, oh how he hated this. Walking up the steps he got hit in the back by a pulse of desire, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned looking back at the guards with a raised eyebrow, two of them adjusted their stare to straight ahead, Aziraphale couldn't help grin, the hedonistic bastard. ****~Huh, two?~ ****He smirked back at them and turned continuing up the steps, upon entering a room ornate with gold and jewels, silks, animal furs, he could smell the food, the foooooddddd! The smile that crossed his full lips was angelic, and he heard a few gasps, quickly adjusting his countenance. Two new guards came up next to him and walked with him to the Pharaoh who was sitting in his throne.

Keeping his eyes down towards the floor, he waited, he was either being judged, going to be executed, or invited to dinner? Of which he really was hoping for the food. The Pharaoh left his seat and came to walk around Aziraphale, a finger lifting his chin to look into his eyes. He felt nothing coming off the Pharaoh, other than interest and as he looked into his angelic eyes a reverence. Fingers ran through his hair, over his chin, the back of his neck and then down the middle of his spine, he leaned forward slightly away from that particular touch, which caused him to shiver. The Pharaoh grinned and came to the front of him, slowly he decided to speak to Aziraphale. __"Show me."__ then he added, __"Please." __ Aziraphale knew what he was asking, and debated for a moment, if he didn't he could be discorporated, or worse, if he did, it would change things, but with as many gods as they already had, would it really hurt anything, he didn't want to overthrow anyone, he just wanted to get out. So, against better judgment, and against being discorporated, Aziraphale nodded and motioned for them to step back, if he was going to do this, he was going to DO this.

Aziraphale, release his corporeal form and let his angelic form out, taller, built for war, his armor appeared, white, gold and silver shone under the fire light, his eyes shone starlit blue more beautiful than any jewel or star they had ever seen, and then, he released his full wings. With a snap, six full wings unfurled, tall, proud, dragging behind him, he stretched them out, silver edges joining together forming deadly blades on all the edges of the feathers that resided within his wings. His wings came back down, resting behind him, still ready to protect him if need be, when the shimmer of eyes on him appeared, he heard the gasps of the people in the room, and only let the eyes appear on his wings. Internally he was rather smug at the attention right now, to be honest, the amount of different pulses of feelings and emotions he was eating up.

The Pharaoh reached out to touch his wings, Aziraphale stepped back for a moment and shook his wings out, releasing the bladed edges and then nodded to the Pharaoh, he seemed to see the difference and understood what had happened. His hand cautiously touched and dragged through the feathers and then, he offered Aziraphale his hand, which was willingly accepted by Aziraphale. The Pharaoh led him to his throne offering the seat next to him, which Aziraphale lovingly accepted, he let his angelic being of love flow through the Pharaohs hall, keep it safe he thought. This was all too strange, but Aziraphale was definitely enjoying himself, the Pharaoh continued to talk to him, told him of his son and asked for him for his blessings on his kingdom and his son. Aziraphale wondered what god he thought he was, or if he was being made into one, he dreaded that thought, that would take some explaining.

The Pharaoh, decided something, Aziraphale could tell as he popped a grape into his mouth, he saw the upwards turn of the edges of his lips, and that made Aziraphale nervous. Humans and their ideas were not always the best of things, and it was rather late or very early in the morning. Standing the Pharaoh clapped three times, the guards looked at him with a look of ~Are you sure?~ he frowned and they moved. The music changed and as the guards came back, he could hear chains, not heavy but chains none the less, he frowned slightly trying to see what was coming into the hall. The lighting all died down to a seductive darkness, colors in the room changed, temptation seemingly poured from the front of the hall, even Aziraphale felt it, it wasn't unpleasant but not expected, whatever was in the hall now was controlling, everything, the people all of them, the Pharaoh felt it looked at Aziraphale with a rather devouring look and then bowed his head and left the room, excusing himself to see his newborn son.

Aziraphales head swiveled forward again, almost like it was grabbed and forced to look into the room, he didn't fight it, he was curious as to what was causing this. His eyes glowed brighter, taking in the room, which was slowly turning into an orgy of every type, woman were pleasing each other, men were devouring each other, men and woman, in one area there were multiple people, pleasing each other, still whatever was in the room was slowly crawling towards him, and then standing, it walked, it moved with an unnatural grace, he saw it spin on the ball of its barefoot, dropping to the floor it crawled on all fours closer to him, before standing back up. Aziraphale could make out it was a female, the chains attached to her ankles, her wrists, hair to her knees, flowing, curls, braids, waves, adorned with gold and jewels. The light bounced of the emeralds in the dark apple red hair, the gold shimmering, she used the chains as though they were an extension of her slender arms, and her very long legs, she bent backwards, hands landing on the floor, pulling her legs up and over her head, landing without a sound she twisted on her feet turning to face him, still a slight distance away.

Aziraphale, was entranced on his own, without the temptation that flowed off her, the music continued and so did her dance. Her body painted with scroll work of golds and blacks, sheer green shifts of cloth draped on her, tucked into golden belts that dripped gold down her body, her legs, her chains silver, her collar gold a ebony snake dangling from it, golden strands dangled from the collar adorning her collarbone. She stopped, her hips swaying back and forth, twisting up and then down and switching, as she spun, her hair flowing out from her in a cloak of red, the temptation overflowing the room, moans, gasps were evident and audible throughout the room. Aziraphale watched he knew this was a temptation demon, but how did they capture one, then it dawned on him, she wasn't captured, she was working. Aziraphale let his wings stretch out behind him, all of them, as he sat back, the female stopped for all of a moment, before her full lips turned into a wicked grin, she spun again, her hair whipped out around her, then with a snap, pure black wings erupted from her back. Beautiful ebony black, every color the rainbow in black was caught by the light, they were iridescent black, beautiful, full.

Gold had been painted on her wings to adorn them, jewels placed here and there on the blackest of feathers, the night skies had nothing on the beauty of those wings, and she knew it looking at Aziraphale. Her dance shifted into something slower, more seductive, her temptation changed, slower, more needful, directed more toward the angel. She knew what he was by those wings, she made sure he felt it, made sure he knew that she was aware of him. As she spun again and her hair flew out, her wings pushed her up and into the air in a that spin, Aziraphale no longer noticed the room, only her. He watched her dance in the air, the rest of the room occupied with each other, he lost track of time, until she landed in front of him. Her hair falling around him, on him, Aziraphale lifted his hand and twirled a lock around his finger, it was the softest hair he had ever felt, and she smelt of cinnamon and apples.

She twisted in front of him, her hair twisting as it pulled off of his body, she stood barefoot between his legs facing away from him, her hips swayed in front of him, her dance continuing, slowly she dipped her body grazing the inside of his legs, he watched. Her back slowly bent back towards him till her head and her barely there weight rested against his shoulder, her body undulated against him, dragging out a growl from his chest, her body ground against him. She took her fingers and entwined them with her, bringing his hands to her hips, letting him feel her move against him, and slowly dragging them up her sides, over her flat stomach, slowly over her chest, up and over her neck, removing her fingers from his, leaving his hand on her neck. Red hair covered him like a blanket, in his hands, a very wanton temptation demon, giving themselves over to a Principality. Instinctively he needed to dominate the demon, his hand slowly tightened, he heard the wanton gasp from her lips. Her body rolled against his, pushing her hips back against his rather aroused bulge that was in her back, she dragged her hips back and forth against him, his hand tightened, with a moan.

Aziraphale brought his free hand to her hip, she felt so small in his hands, he tilted himself up slightly against her, she shifted her hips against him again, with more of a downward grind. Her hips ground against him in a circle, before letting them slide back and forth again. He dropped both hands to her hips and pulled her up and onto his lap, one leg on either side of his, he pulled his legs slightly apart, letting his hands slide down her stomach, teasingly lower, his fingers brushed over her already waiting effort, fingers touched over her clit and she arched against his chest. He grinned sliding against her with a little more pressure, she gasped her hands grasping against his legs. His fingers sliding under the shifts of material feeling her cover his fingers in her wetness, she trembled in his arms, he slid his fingers inside of her and curled them, her gasp was audible, the room stopped and watched her, as pulses of temptation, lust, desire, need and want poured off her. Aziraphale wrapped his hand gently around her throat pulling her back against him, tightening his grip, sliding his fingers against her and within her, driving her to an edge, driving her mad, he wanted nothing more than to make this demon fall apart under him.

Aziraphale saw the fluttering pulse in her neck, pulling her neck further back his lips kissed and bit into that pulse, she writhed under him, he didn't let go, he doubled up on what he was doing to her. His fingers rubbed against her clit before sliding into her and curling rubbing against the one spot that had her seeing stars, his teeth bit harder into her neck as he made her come against his fingers. She called out as she came and the room was blasted with pulse of wanton need and the orgy went back into full fuck mode. What she hadn't meant to do was call out his name, and he heard it. Aziraphale heard his name, his angelic name that he never gave anyone here, and definitely not this demon, who just called out his name as he made her cum. HIs hands gripped her hips and turned her around on his lap and looked with an eyebrow raised, she was still panting and tried to look down behind the veil that covered her eyes, he slowly lifted a hand and removed the veil.

Eyes of gold starred back at him, eyes he could never forget, eyes that he had loved since the Garden, and he had just, what had he just done...oh dear! Aziraphale had just been found out by his demon, his fucking demon that he had no issue with sex, or anything else for that matter and he had just made her cum, in his lap, in front of a room full of people. Crowley's eyes lust filled and hazy, pupils blown looked guiltily at his angel, they looked at each other and Aziraphale decided...

__****"Fuck it."****__ he pulled Crowley to him and devoured her mouth, leaving her dizzy, Aziraphale was already too far gone, to even want to stop. Crowley answered in return by kissing him back with as much want and passion as Aziraphale was giving her. This might be the only time this happened, neither of them was going to just stop or let this go. Crowley's hands slide over her angel, she slid down to the floor on her knees, breaking the kiss, her hands quickly made away with any undergarments that her angel was wearing, with the help of said angel. Sliding her hands up his legs pushing the robes out of the way, before Aziraphale could even do anything, her mouth was already wrapped around him and her nose was pushed into his pelvic bone, gagging herself on his cock, her serpents tongue wrapping around the base of him, letting her tongue slide up and down his length with her lips, pulling completely off him, her tongue still teasing and squeezing around him, she looked up with her eyes ablaze before locking eyes and slowly sliding all the way down him and into her throat, she swallowed and squeezed with her tongue, a deep suction on him and pulling up had him calling out her name, she drank all of him, pulling back her tongue licking the cum from her lips.

Abruptly she was pulled up and onto Aziraphales lap, he locked eyes with Crowley, neither had to say anything, they said enough without words, Aziraphale fingers traveled her stomach and pulled the shifts of cloth off of her, leaving her open for him to take, if she wanted him, she could have him, and Crowley definitely wanted. Her hands touched the sides of Aziraphales face and he leaned into her hands, if he couldn't tell Crowley he loved her, he was sure as hell going to make her feel it. She raised herself over him, and slowly slid him into her. Aziraphale head fell onto her chest, as she took him all in one slowly tormenting movement, he growled lowly and pulled his nails down her back, she ground her hips into him, pushing him deeper into her. He pushed up into her with each time she ground down into him, they were both panting, it was slow, it was torture, it was everything. A battle between and angel and a demon, the pulses coming off the two, had the room, fully inflamed, and wanton, love, desire, need, lust, the poor humans didn't stand a chance. Some so entranced by watching the two that they were pleasuring themselves as they watched. Her hands reached behind Aziraphales back, clawing him, until her fingers found his wings. Her hands latched onto his wings at his spine, he moaned, his mouth found her neck and bit hard.

Crowley whimpered against the bite, and rode him harder, she was so close, she had to have him cum with her. __"Please, angel, please...cum with me." __ Aziraphale pushed into her harder, his hands grinding her deeper onto his cock, as she moaned, her fingers, clawing into his feathers, wings wrapping around her as he pushed her over the edge and he came inside her. Black and white feathers flitted throughout the hall, the moans of the humans quickly quieted as all fell asleep from exhaustion. Between the quiet, and the panting from the angel and the demon, a quiet giggle came from somewhere inside the white wall of feathers.

__"So, how have you been, m'dear, been awhile. Do you have a room, I do."__ Aziraphale said playfully and Crowley could only giggle again.

**_**_~SNAP~_**_**


End file.
